


moments;

by deluxemycroft



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blind Date, Jealous Dean, M/M, sambenny - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 23:04:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5559104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deluxemycroft/pseuds/deluxemycroft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 short moments; Dean sets his brother up with his best friend and ends up regretting it. In which Dean is jealous and frustrated and Sam is just going along for the ride. Literally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	moments;

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stolenvoices](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stolenvoices/gifts).



> for rose (@princessjared on twitter) for secret santa. happy holidays, my friend

1.  
Their first date is set up by Dean. He’s gotten tired of listening to Sam whine about how he hasn’t had a dick up his ass in six months, and Benny’s been talking about how he hasn’t gone on a date in a few weeks since his last girlfriend broke up with them. Dean’s smart enough to realize Benny’s been asking him about Sam, if Sam would be interested in him, if Sam would want an old vampire who flips burgers for a living. 

He meets Sam there and leads his overgrown brother into the diner, shooting Sam a smile whenever he gives Dean an uncomfortable look. Sam isn’t Benny’s biggest fan but they get along well enough for a hunter and a vampire, and Dean’s pretty sure that if he can get over Benny being a vampire, then so can Sam. Sometimes his baby brother can’t see what’s in front of him, that’s all.

Dean stays around for the date, watching from the counter as Benny slyly flirts and Sam shyly reciprocates. He grins to himself and slugs back the rest of his coffee and tosses a couple bills down on the counter, figuring he’s done his good deed for the month.

He doesn’t have to set up the rest of their dates, thank God, and Dean tags along on a couple of them, fondness bubbling up in his gut as his brother and his friend slide together like two puzzle pieces. Benny always has a hand on Sam, after they’ve grown comfortable together, and Sam always relaxes the moment Benny touches him. The first time Dean sees it, sees the way the tension eases out of Sam’s shoulders when Benny slides his hand across Sam’s lower back, he knows his brother is finally in a place where he can be happy. 

The second time Dean sees it, a cold hand squeezes his heart. He had casually reached around Sam to grab a book off the table and his brother’s shoulders hunched forward and he gave Dean a wary, uncomfortable look. Dean didn’t think anything of it until Benny came over later and Sam leaned right into Benny’s side as they all crammed together to watch a movie on the couch.

Dean paid better attention to how his brother acted from then on. Not a lot, just enough to take note.

 

2.  
Sam’s never been a big toucher. Not really. Maybe when he was younger. Their lifestyle never really let him get emotionally attached enough to be comfortable touching. Dean knows his brother works differently than he does, that he really needs to emotionally connect to someone before he can bend over for them or whatever. Dean might not understand and he makes fun of Sam for it, but he gets it well enough.

What he doesn’t fucking get, however, is why Sam’s all cool with Benny hanging off him all the time and why he flinches whenever anyone else, including Dean, comes near him. Maybe Sam’s done that for a long time, maybe it’s recent. Dean doesn’t care; he just wants to know why. He also wants to know why he also just walked in on Sam wearing literal chick panties and nothing else in their apartment. They were pink. With a bow over the ass. He didn’t even say anything; he just turned right back around and slammed the front door. Not having that conversation, not in 100 years.

Dean’s gonna have heart failure. Again. He’s leaning against the front grill of his car when Benny’s shitty truck pulls up and Benny leans out the window, sending him a concerned look.

“Sam around?”

Dean motions vaguely towards their apartment. This is probably how Sam felt when Dean fucked all those chicks in their motel rooms after kicking him out. Really grossed out but kind of curious. He’s always kinda wondered what Sam got up to in the bedroom; never really anything beyond a vague, big brother curiosity. 

He watches Benny park his truck and then saunter up the stairs, not even knocking on the apartment door. Dean taps his fingers on the hood of the Impala and then decides after all that, he needs to get good and drunk. He walks down the street to the bar and realizes it’s 10am. Because he can’t go home for obvious reasons, and it’s not like he’s going to go into work on one of his day’s off, Dean decides he deserves to indulge himself.

He buys a pack of cigarettes at the gas station and douses a hot dog in chili and cheese. He sits on the curb and watches cars drive by and wonders who’s idea it was for Sam to wear panties.

 

3.  
Dean’s an alright guy. He figures he’s been a good son and a good brother. He’s made his mistakes, sure, but he’s done well enough. Whatever he’s done in his life, good or bad, he’s pretty fucking certain he doesn’t deserve to have Sam ditch him for the third night in a row for Benny, of all people. Vampire. Whatever.

Okay, maybe he hasn’t done everything good. But he still doesn’t deserve this.

Dean even cooked a proper meal and everything. He’d spent a good two hours in the kitchen just to get a text that Sam was staying the night at Benny’s. He put together a salad and everything. He hadn’t even gone snooping in Sam’s room to see if he could find Sam’s panty collection. He’s a good big brother.

Since he’s such a good big brother, Dean’s sitting on the couch in their living room, eating the salad he made for Sam, along with all of the burger he made as well. If Sam’s not gonna come home, Dean’s going to eat all his food. That’s how it works. Especially if Sam’s not going to come home because he’s busy getting bent over--Dean’s not gonna think about that. He’s definitely not going to think about it.

Instead of thinking about it, Dean finishes the last of the food he made special for tonight and then gets up and grabs a bottle of whiskey from their booze cabinet in the kitchen. He thinks about getting a can of Coke from the fridge to mix it, but if Sam’s not here to tell him to slow down on the drinking, then fuck that. He’s gonna drink it straight from the bottle, because he goddamn can.

He hasn’t been drinking as much as he used to, so it hits him hard and quick. Dean’s in the living room, glaring at whatever football game is on TV, when Sam and Benny come stumbling in the front door of the apartment. Dean surges to his feet and watches, grief-stricken, as the happiness seems to slide off Sam’s face at the sight of him.

Dean stumbles to his bedroom and slams the door, laying back on his bed, imagining Sam and Benny curling up on the couch, Sam relaxing into Benny’s side, Sam not needing Dean anymore. That’s the real kicker, isn’t it? It’s Dean’s fault, too. He’s the one who set them up, however many months ago. He’s the one who gave Sam a reason to look outside Dean for whatever it was that he needed. Dean couldn’t do the whole sex thing--Sam’s a dude, and the whole incest thing, no thanks--but he could’ve given everything else to Sam. He’s already given everything he is to Sam.

Someone knocks on the door to his room a little while later. Dean is drunk enough that standing up seems like an impossible task, so he just grunts and the door opens. It’s Sam. He doesn’t even say anything, he just climbs climbs into bed next to Dean and lays his head on the pillow next to him, both of them staring at the ceiling. Sam finally twists over and pushes his head onto Dean’s shoulder, like how they would lay together when they were younger.

“Benny went home,” Sam says after a long few minutes of Dean just drinking and breathing heavily. “I figured what was going on pretty quick.”

“Nothin’s goin on,” Dean slurs, but brings his hand up to push it against Sam’s cheek, twisting his hips around until they’re plastered together. “Just missed my baby brother.”

Sam smiles up at him, and Dean blinks dazedly down at him, his alcohol-swaddled mind trying to figure out just when Sam turned into the sun. “We’re with each other practically 24/7 and you can’t spend one night without me?”

“Made dinner,” Dean tells him, and takes another swig, spilling some down his chin. It puddles in his neck and he swipes at it with the back of his hand, grunting in annoyance. “You ended up going out with Benny instead of eating it.”

“It’s our three month anniversary,” Sam tells him, and Dean sits up far too quickly. Sam twists his lips and scrunches up his nose. “I didn’t even realize it had been that long. Feels like it’s only been a couple weeks since you shoved us together at the diner.”

“Don’t even remember last time one of us was with someone for three months,” Dean says, and drops the bottle on the nightstand. “He good to you?”

Sam keeps his eyes on the ceiling. “Dean, he’s the best.”

Dean couldn’t ask for anything better, not really.

 

4.  
Dean works at the convenience store in town as the assistant manager. Sam works part-time at the bookstore in town and part-time at the library. He’s literally so big of a nerd that he can’t get enough of books, so he has two jobs with them. Dean used to bring Sam lunch everyday, but Benny does that now.

Not only does Benny bring Sam lunch, he also makes it. Dean’s stopped by the diner where he slings burgers and has watched Benny put together a simple sandwich or toss a salad together for Sam. Dean just used to pick up carry-out or get one of those pre-made sandwiches at the grocery store deli. Benny has to go above and beyond, of course.

Dean wouldn’t want anything else from Sam’s boyfriend, but it also drives him fucking nuts. He hates being shown up more than just about anything. Sam doesn’t see it that way but Dean knows that he’s unconsciously absorbing it or whatever. He shouldn’t feel like Benny’s trying to take Sam from him, but he knows that’s what Benny’s up to. He’s been protecting Sam ever since Sam was six months old. That kind of bond doesn’t just up and leave because an old vampire comes creeping along and tries to take Dean’s baby brother from him.

He should’ve known putting Sam and Benny together would be too good to be true. Dean always regrets it when he thinks he’s doing the right thing. 

He thought seeing Sam in panties was bad.

Dean wonders if he should start knocking on his own front door after walking into his apartment. He ends up spinning right back around and slamming the door shut. He doesn’t need to see the visual of Sam riding Benny’s dick. His ass--what Dean could see of it behind the panties that were tore down the middle--was bright red with handprints, too. Dean doesn’t need to see that. He doesn’t ever need to know about that, let alone actually fucking see it.

He ends up out in front of the gas station again, smoking cigarettes and eating a hot dog slathered in cheese. He’s of half a mind to back to the apartment and tear his brother off Benny’s dick and take his machete to Benny’s neck, but he feels strangely calm. Maybe it’ll come later.

He ends up working the late shift and going to the bar, picking up some out-of-town girl and going back to the motel with her. Just like old times. Not even sex with a hot chick can take his mind of Sam, but Dean doesn’t think about that. He also doesn’t think about why he’s thinking about his brother while he’s fucking her, but it’s happened before and it’ll happen again, most likely.

Sam can’t look him in the eye when Dean comes home, but they don’t talk about it. Dean’s the king of not talking about things. He won’t talk about wanting to tear up Sam’s roots in this town and take him away, take him anywhere else, take him somewhere that Dean is the only person he knows. Take him somewhere that there’s no vampires trying to take him away from Dean.

Since it’s Dean’s fault, he puts up with it. He doesn’t like it, and he doesn’t sit on the couch cushion where Benny had been fucking Sam, but he doesn’t say anything other than a loud snort when Sam sits down with a wince. He’s still the big brother, after all.

 

5.  
It all comes to a head on Christmas Eve. Usually it’s just Sam and Dean and spiked eggnog and bad TV and shitty gifts. Dean got Sam some book he’d been eyeing on the shelves at the library for awhile, and Sam got him a gift card to the only auto supply store in town for $250. Dean thinks it’s going to be a great night until Benny opens the front door, without knocking mind you, and walks right in, a big ole grin on his face as Sam stands up to meet him.

Sam gives Benny a hug and a kiss and leads him to the couch. They curl up next to each other and Dean’s left on the end, cold and annoyed. Benny hands Dean a wrapped present and he just tosses it on the table, glaring at the TV and slamming back the eggnog. He ends up pouring himself a glass full of rum and switches his glare between the snuggling couple and the TV playing whatever godawful Christmas movie is on.

He finally blurts out, “Do you two need to do that?”

“All that what?” Benny replies, and there’s a distinct smile in his voice. Dean refuses to look at him.

“All that...touching. I don’t need to see any of it.”

Benny just snorts, running his hand through Sam’s hair. Sam’s arms are wrapped around Benny’s shoulders and he’s leaning into Benny’s chest. Benny is propped up against the arm of the couch, facing Dean, and they’re all sprawled out and twisted up and it makes Dean sick to his stomach to have to see it.

“Did ya think we wouldn’t be touchin’ after we started datin’?” Benny replies. “Leavin’ room for Jesus?”

Sam laughs, bright and loud, and Dean swings his head around to watch it, to watch Sam’s face open up as he curls further into Benny’s embrace. “Need to keep a Bible between us at all times,” Sam declares, and he sounds tipsy. Dean loves it. Sam doesn’t get drunk often enough in Dean’s mind. He’s always too busy or so uptight.

Dean manages to drink enough that he’s not bothered by them anymore, and when he wakes up the next morning on the floor and looks up to see Sam and Benny curled up together on the couch, he rubs his hands over his eyes and figures that it's good enough. Maybe they’ll be together for awhile and Benny can keep Sam out of trouble. Well, however much trouble a librarian can get into.


End file.
